Loop of Love
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: Tarika is out for shopping and Abhika is alone with Abhijeet.. How will he handle her and tell her a Bed time story ? Read to find out ;) :D


**A/N** : Father-Daughter relationship Small cute moments :D

* * *

"Papa, papa! Toly!" She walked, actually crawled, her way to my chest with her tiny legs and soft little palms just as I lay down. Even on the verge of being three years old, Abhika preferred crawling at times. It was her mood and convenience that chose her mode of conveyance.

"Baby, I am tired. And it is late too no? You sleep well tonight, I will tell you a story tomorrow. I Promise. Now sleep. Come on, close your eyes." I ordered, rather requested, and ran my palm downwards over her face suggesting closing her eyelids.

She grabbed my hand in between and with a shake of head she said, "No! No! No papa! Toly! Toly!" Her demand for a bedtime story was always the most innocent fight for her right. It was a fight that she had never lost. Her bedtime babble always slew my tiredness of the day.

She rested her cheek on my chest waiting for me to begin a story.

As I did not start for about half a minute, she looked up to me with raised eyebrows and widened eyes gesturing '_Papa, I'm waiting for you to start'_ I mean, '_Papa, I'm waiting fol you to taat.'_

In dim light, her twinkling eyes shone like a sparkly star on a moonless night. Her pattering eyelids resembled wings of a pretty butterfly. Her chubby cheeks appeared sweeter than the world's best dessert. Innocence was pouring from her partly opened mouth; a couple of teeth peeked from within.

I hugged her and said "Ok Ok. You win, my drama queen." She smilingly went back to her comfortable posture

I started scanning and scratching my head for a story to narrate. I was, more or less, always out of stock when it came to storytelling as the story supply to my mind was never enough to keep up with Abhika's demand. The demand had an asterisk on top of it as well; the _conditions apply_ asterisk(*) – _The story must not repeat_.

I somehow managed to dig out an old story that I had not told her for a long time. She might have forgotten it already, I hoped.

"Hmm… So here is your story my princess." I said and kissed her head.

I started with modulated voice to generate relevant ambiance.

"There was a jungle; a deep, dense jungle. There lived a lion, the king. He had a pretty lioness wife and two cute cubs."

"No Papa. Not this one. I know this toly. I want new one. No jungle toly. New toly, papa." She jumped up on the bed clapping her little hands . She had longer lasting memory than I presumed.

"Jungle stories are good. There are lions, tigers, deer, elephants, rabbits. You like them no? Mumma , u and me saw them in the zoo, remember? This story has them all, sweetie. Now listen to the story. And close your eyes." I placed my palm on her eyes.

"No papa. New Toly." She promptly removed my hand which was preventing her eye contact with me. She made me look into her eyes to display the determination she had to make me tow out a new, fresh and juicy story from a parched well.

"Hmm…. Ok." I bought time.

She waited patiently, and of course cutely

It was not easy to get off her grasp. As I failed to discover a fresh story idea, a substitute snapped in my mind that, I thought, might work.

_**Necessity is the mother of all inventions.**_

"Baby, I tell you stories every night. Right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Today, shall we play a game? A fun game?" I asked for approval.

'Game' – and she jumped on the bed again with a broad smile and a set of claps.

"Which game? What is game's name?" my plan seemed to be working. Her focus defused from '_the new toly'_.

"Mmm… It is called…" This was the shortest time I would get in life to come up with a name that would make some sense. "It is called… Cook-A-Story!"

"Cooka toly. Yey! Cooka toly." she giggled and tapped on my chest. "Let's play papa." She had no clue about what the game was; still her enthusiasm was to match winning a gold medal at Olympics in Cook-A-Story.

"Ok. So here is how it works. Listen carefully." I, very seriously, started to explain the 'Rules' of the game, which were being fabricated then and there. "First I say a sentence to start a story. Then you follow with another sentence to take story further. Then I say the next sentence. Then your sentence, Then…"

She interrupted me to inform '_I got it'._ "You, me, you, me" she oscillated her pointed index finger between the two of us three-four times.

"Ok, so shall I start or you will?" I asked as a token of toss for side or service.

She pointed finger to me.

We started the Game and after some time she slept off on my chest .

Meanwhile Tarika enters and saw abhika sleeping on abhijeet's chest

she smiled broadly and thought how lucky she is to have a cute Family

" Done with your shopping * I asked in low voice

"Yeah , actually i bought a lot of things for you both and the frocks for abhika are so pretty * she said with excitement

" ok let me sleep now , good night " I said and slept off .

Tarika's poV : Kitne pyaare lag rahe hein dono...accha kiya jo abhika ko abhijeet ke paas chod gyi ...abse jab bhi shopping pe jaungi abhijeet ke paas hi chod jaungi ise...she smiles at them and moved to freshen up

After sometime she moved towards abhijeet ..pecked a soft kiss on his cheek and slept on the other side of him !

**_"The best inheritance a parent can give to his children is a few minutes of their time each day." _**

* * *

**A/N : Loved it..? or not..? do tell me in the review section :D **

Many ideas are running in my mind so i may update many more stories on Abhirika ;) :D


End file.
